


All You Can Eat

by havemy_heart



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica really loves her pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Can Eat

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a full-length fic. It's more of a writing exercise taken from a prompt.

"You weren't supposed to take 'All-you-can-eat' as a personal challenge, you know." Logan stared in amazement as his petite girlfriend dug into her third stack of pancakes.

Veronica licked a drip of syrup from her lip. "I'm simply taking advantage of their generosity. If they bring me more pancakes, I intend to eat them. It's only fair," she replied in mock-outrage.

Logan had long ago gotten his fill from his two servings of pancakes plus eggs and bacon. "I don't think IHOP anticipated you when they came up with this offer," he teased. "I don't want you to bankrupt them."

"Are you suggesting I'm a pig? 'Cause I happen to know that once upon a time, someone at this table practically ate his body weight in wings," Veronica smirked.

"Dick dared me to. When we were 14. And besides, I'm not 5' nothing and I don't weigh a buck ten soaking wet. I just don't get where you put all that food!"

Veronica stuck her tongue out at Logan and resumed munching on her bacon.

As she took another bite of her pancakes, Logan had to work to contain his moan as Veronica licked the tines of her fork to catch all the syrup. Was eating pancakes of all things really supposed to be that much of a turn-on?

"Real mature, Sugarpuss." He couldn't contain the smile that broke across his face. He loved these simple times with her, when they could just relax and have fun.

She smiled back and setting her fork on her plate, she wiped her mouth then patted her stomach. "Well, I don't think I bankrupted them this time," she joked, "but there's always next week!"

As they got up from the table to pay, Logan laughed and gave her a quick kiss. Mmm, syrup. Tonight's make-out would be especially fun. "It's good to have goals," Logan snarked.

"I heard it's important to aspire to great things," she nodded sagely.

As they paid and walked to Logan's new Range Rover, Veronica entwined her fingers with Logan's, squeezed his hand and gave him a naughty smile. Now it was time to go back to Logan's suite and work off those pancakes.

Logan laughed delightedly at the look in his lover's eyes. Oh, they were definitely coming back next week. Apparently, 'all-you-can-eat' was Veronica's new aphrodisiac.


End file.
